villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blunder
Blunder is a supporting villain in the movie Legend. He was played by Kiran Shah. Biography Blunder was an elf, brother of Honeythorn Gump's friend Screwball, who for unknown reasons decided to pose as a goblin, masking his identity with a comical, oversized helmet with metal horns. His only stated reason when questioned later was that he'd gone looking for adventure and "found more than I could handle." He joined the company of (real) goblins Blix and Pox and alongside them, served the Lord of Darkness. Sometime while in Darkness' employ, his left hand was transformed into a chicken foot. It is unknown if either of them knew Blunder wasn't really a goblin. Blix referred to him as one and attributed his often odd behavior to a goblin's simple inclination to be "outspoken." Being outspoken was possibly Blunder's greatest weakness in his role as one of Blix's subordinates. He often spoke out of turn or said stupid things which angered Blix and made the goblin leader punish him by physically abusing him. Fortunately his big helmet protected him from the many smacks Blix was prone to giving him with his metal-gauntleted hand. In addition, Blunder's performance as a goblin huntsman was very true to his name; he was clumsy and often a detriment to his companions' efforts than being of any real use. He was also extremely overzealous and eager for praise and acceptance. Consequently, he often overdid his performance as a goblin, such as trying to eat a baby, an act which digusted even real goblin Pox. When Blix was sent out with Pox to hunt and kill two unicorns, Blunder went with them. He took cues from Blix's disgust with beautiful things, and referred to unicorns as "ugly one-horned mules." Due to his excessive zeal, after Blix successfully killed the male unicorn and cut his horn off, Blunder attempted to take credit for it, earning him several bashes upside his helmeted head. When Lily, the princess who'd unwittingly helped the trio by attracting the unicorn, was mentioned by Pox, Blunder called her "sweet" and euphorically announced he wanted to eat her brains "like jam." Pox agreed, but said it was her bones he wanted. The three then journeyed back to the Great Tree, unaware that Lily had overheard them, and followed them. At their encampment, Blix, who discovered the severed unicorn's horn possessed magic powers, began ranting that he was more powerful than the Lord of Darkness and that goblins would soon rule the world. Blunder cautioned his leader against such talk. When Blix didn't waver, Blunder mocked him for being unable to back up his "plenty big talk." Blix retaliated by using the horn to set Blunder's butt on fire, forcing the false goblin to sit in a bucket of water to put it out. When the Lord of Darkness appeared, Blunder's opinion about Blix's courage proved correct. He dropped the horn and immediately reverted to his default servile mode towards their master. Despite earlier chastising Blix for openly talking rebellion, an emboldened Blunder snatched up the horn and started imitating his leader, declaring he now ruled. Darkness responded by simply taking the horn from him and then summoning up a mummy, who seized Blunder and walked off a ledge into a pit with him. Later, when Jack and the elves assisting him, including Gump and Screwball, fell down the same pit, they ended up in a cell in the Great Tree's kitchens. In the adjoining cell was Blunder, who cautioned them to be quiet, lest they alert the cooks. Asked to identify himself, he revealed his true identity as Screwball's brother by taking off his helmet finally. The reunion was cut short when one of the cooks came to inspect the cages and took Blunder away to be baked into a pie for a feast. Later, though, Jack and the others rescued him and he helped them in their efforts to battle the cooks and eventually defeat the Lord of Darkness. After this, he rejoined his brother in the forest, albeit still possessing a chicken foot for a hand. Trivia *Blunder's chicken foot hand is explained in a deleted scene where Darkness transforms it as punishment for speaking out of turn. *The same scene heavily implies Blunder is a very recent addition to Blix's entourage. *Although Blunder seems to get killed when the power of the sun smashes down the doors of the chamber Darkness is in and blows them off their hinges, he is later seen alive and well with the other elves at the end. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Contradictory Category:Goblins Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male